Fair game
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Light hearted supposed to funny oneshot yaoifull. The gang minus Rinoa have an evening in with much sillyness. SxZ IxSq


Fair game.

Squall frowned at his cards, shuffled them in his hands and frowned again.

"I'm out." He told the others at the table.

Squall sat at the table in his dorm wearing only his white tee and his boxers, having lost the rest of his clothes in pervious rounds of strip poker, or rather strip Triple Triad as some of them didn't know how to play poker. _(A/N: Neither do I!)_

"Me too." Zell said, he had even less on than Squall did being only clad in his boxers.

"Aw Chickie don't you want to show us all that sweet ass of yours?"

"No!" He jumped and slapped Seifer's hand away

The tall blonde continued smirking not at all put off.

Selphie and Seifer were the last two in the game.

"HA!" Selphie lay down her Quezy card.

Seifer smirked, revealing another high value card, winning the game.

Selphie's expression drooped. "Ohhhh." She whined before sighing. "Oh well." She reached behind her and undid the clash. "Off with the bra." She tossed it across the room.

Quistis shook her head at her friend's lack of modesty.

Irvine's eyes had moved to her chest until a hand clapped over his eyes. When it moved he followed the arm to it's owner, a mean looking Squall.

"I was only looking." The cowboy answered, a little nervously.

"That's the problem." Squall scowled.

"But you know I love you better honey."

"Suck up." Seifer said, earning a glare from Irvine.

"What? It doesn't really matter Squall, he has seen her naked before you know." He added, watching the brunette tense a little.

"When they used to date, bet he's fucked her too."

"Seifer!"

Squall glared at him and got up from the table to wander into the kitchen, the cowboy followed after shooting Seifer a look.

Selphie punched him in the arm and none gently.

"Ow, bitch!" He rubbed his arm.

"Don't wind people up Seifer it's very childish." Quistis also left the table.

Selphie reached for her bra.

"Where's everyone going? The game's not over, I still have a lot of clothing on!"

"I don't." Zell said, hugging his cold arms.

The taller blonde leered at him, draping himself over Zell. "Cold Chickie? Want me to warm you up?" He started to rub the little blonde's arms.

Zell jumped, pointing at Selphie. "Don't, she might see!"

"What? I come on to you all the time, this is no different!"

"It is."

"How? I often say I'd like to fuck that little ass of yours-" He smirked. "They don't know you let me."

Zell frowned. "You're a real shit sometimes you know that?"

"Aw Chickie you know you love me really."

The other blonde gave him a look. "You have your uses I guess."

"Great well-" He leaned close so his lips brushed Zell's ear. "How about we leave the girls to their slumber party and go do something _fun_?"

Quistis stopped at the table and sighed, alerting Zell of her presence he jumped away from Seifer like he was being murdered.

"Honestly Seifer don't you ever give up?"

"No, not until I get what I want."

She scoffed. "Good luck Zell." She muttered, walking away.

"Wait, wait, don't go…. W-we can play something else." Selphie said as she came back into the living room.

Quistis stopped and raised an eyebrow. "You want to play something else? Like?"

"Like- err-" The short girl flopped down next to Zell.

Seifer smirked. "Kiss chase?"

"Ack! No!" Zell leaned back as Seifer leaned in to try and smooch him with his hands on the tall blonde's shoulder to fend him off.

Selphie giggled. "Well we could-"

"No we couldn't."

"But Quisty you know you want to smooch Squall really."

The tall blonde scoffed, raising a hand to cover the blush raising on her cheeks.

"Quisty go and get the guys back, we're not done here yet." Selphie ordered.

Zell glanced at his watch. "Selphie it's getting late I have things to do tonight."

She smiled. "Things? Or people?"

Zell's expression turned to one of confusion. "Huh?"

Seifer chuckled. "Actually the chicken and I were going to have a early night." He smirked. "We're really tired."

"Ugh!" Zell blushed. "He's joking."

Selphie smiled. "No he wasn't."

"No I wasn't." Seifer agreed.

Zell glanced between them before studying Selphie. "You knew?" He hissed.

She giggled. "You two are cute, don't you think you should… you know.. Come out?"

Zell grimaced. "Together?" He looked over his shoulder at Seifer. "With him?"

Seifer wriggled his eyebrows at him. "Maybe you could settle down with me Chickie and we could play happy families."

Zell made a face.

"Why not?" Selphie asked. "Irvine and Squall are."

"That's because Squall's always known he'd be a good little wife." Seifer said and Zell chuckled.

"Bet he does the cooking too."

Seifer smirked.

Selphie frowned.

"I'm a guy-" Zell said.

Seifer snorted, earning an elbow in the ribs. "-I don't want to be the woman." He glanced at Seifer. "But I can't see him doing it either."

Selphie frowned. "The woman?"

"Yeah everyone will see me as the woman."

Selphie shook her head. "That's ridiculous no one sees Squall as a woman."

"I do." Seifer said.

"That's different, you're a complete dick."

He grinned. "Ouch cat has claws!"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"What game could we play then?" Zell asked, reaching out to get his shirt back on and ignoring Seifer's pout as his skin disappeared from view.

"We could each tell ghost stories." Seifer suggested.

"And how would that work?"

"You know…" He smirked, putting on a spooky voice. "They were all alone in woods when suddenly a huge…" He stood up and put his arms in the air to act out 'huge'. "… monster jumped out and lunged for them…." He lunged for Zell who shrieked in a very unmanly way as he fell off his chair with Seifer on top of him.

"…. And licked them to death."

"Ahhh! Stop slobbering all over me!"

Selphie laughing.

"Help me!"

"Seifer! She gave him a kick. "I don't think that's going to work as a game… as much as I'd like to be licked to death by a hot guy…. Though there are no available ones here."

Zell crawled out from under his lover and stood his chair back up, sitting back down at the table.

Irvine rubbed his hands together as he approached the table again with Squall in tow. "What are we playing now then?"

"We can't decide."

Seifer opened his mouth but Selphie cut him off. "We haven't had any sensible suggestions yet."

The cowboy sat back down at the table. "What about spin the bottle?"

"No!"

Seifer frowned. "Why not?"

"For a start we're not twelve, also we don't have a bottle." Quistis said gesturing to the cans of beer the guys had.

"I know!" Selphie bounced in her chair. "We can tell secrets!"

Squall frowned. "Our secrets? You expect me to tell 'you lot' my private secret things?"

"Well? Don't you trust us?"

"No! Of course not."

"Neither do I." Zell said.

"We could do the drinking game! But instead we can take off clothes!" Seifer said.

"What is this obsession you have with taking off clothes?"

"Drinking game?" Quistis asked.

"You know when you each say something you've never done and if you've done it you drink…. Or in our case remove some clothes." Selphie explained.

"Oh." Quistis blinked. "I've never played that."

Seifer scoffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you calling me boring?" She huffed.

"Well you have never come out to a club with us."

"I went to that strip club on Irvine's birthday!"

"Yeah but only to criticise on the costumes!" Seifer said causing the others to laugh.

"Maybe if we'd gone to a male strip club I'd be more enthusiastic." She frowned. "Anyway get on with it before I decide I'm too '_boring_'."

Irvine got up and dragged a low table over. "To put clothes on." He explained. "Go on then, Selphie you can start."

She set her elbows on the table, clashing her hands in thought. "Hmm let's see…. I've never…. Eaten…" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Shrimp." When she got a bunch a weird looks she added. "Allergic."

Zell sighed as he put a shoe on the low table. "I'm going to be naked soon if you keep up with answers like that."

"How did you know you were allergic unless you…." Squall started to say but just left the sentence hanging just shaking his head.

Selphie turned to her left to prompt Quistis into her move.

"I've never…. Been to a club with you guys."

Everyone groaned and took off a shoe each. Zell started counting up how many items of clothing he had to go before he was in trouble.

Irvine smirked at him. "I vote we just try and get Zell naked first."

The little blonde blushed. "No!"

"I second that idea." Seifer agreed.

Irvine took his go. "I've never…" He eyed Zell thoughtfully. "Been to Dollet."

Squall rolled his eyes and took off a shoe. "I'm keeping up with Zell here."

"You've never been to Dollet, really?

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I just haven't." He looked at Squall. "Your turn baby."

"I've never slept with a woman."

The cowboy made a face and removed a sock, watching Seifer remove a shoe, the only two in the room to take something off.

"That was for calling me 'baby'."

Seifer rubbed his hands together thoughtfully. "I've never been skinny dipping…. Though it's on my list of things to do." He smirked at Zell.

Irvine took off his last sock as did a blushing Squall and Selphie.

"I've never had sex in a lift." Zell said.

Quistis gave him a funny look. "I should hope not, I mean who the hell would have-"

Irvine took off his shirt and added it to the pile. "What?" He asked at the looks he got. "I was young…. And she was really hot and-" He flinched at the glare Squall was giving him. "It was a long time ago and I'd have sex with you in a lift if you asked."

Squall folded his arms and turned away from his lover in a huff.

"My turn!" Selphie cheered.

"Try for something more adventurous this time!"

"I've never…" She paused. "Adventurous? Hmm… okay I've never…. Been tied up."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "That's too adventurous dear."

"Are we talking in a sex way or a hostage situation?" Zell asked.

Selphie seemed to pause in thought. "Sex, it's more interesting that way."

Nobody moved and the petite brunette frowned in disappointment. "Not even you Irvy?"

"Me? I'm been the tie-r but not the tie-ee before."

Their gaze moved to Squall who blushed. "Don't look at me!" He ducked his head. "Quistis it's your turn!"

She smiled evilly at him, enjoying watching their commander squirm. "I've never had sex on a desk… especially a commander's desk." She added to see Squall's cheek strain deep red and he glared at her.

"I hate you." He pulled off his shirt.

She laughed. "I know."

Irvine laughed too as he stood and peeled off his pants, stepping out of them. "I'm glad I decided to wear underwear today."

Seifer stared at him. "You jammy bastard! Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Hmm well there are a few more things I still have to cross off my list."

"You have a list?" Zell asked. "A real one?"

"Well it's a mental list really."

"Anyway it's your turn, if you think of anything you haven't done that is?"

The cowboy sucked on his bottom lip in thought. "Let's see…." His eyes meet Seifer's. "Oh I know I've never had sex on the Ragnorok!"

Zell gaped at Seifer. "You told him!"

"You did? Eww!" Selphie wrinkled her nose. "I've sat in there."

"Well you sit Squall's office too!"

She frowned. "Oh yeah, we're not safe anywhere Quisty." She said at the blonde girl. "Although I haven't actually sat on the desk so…." She trailed off feeling Squall's glare.

Zell took off his last shoe and Seifer took off his shirt.

"Oh goody Seifer's catching up with me!" Irvine said.

"But it's my turn next." Zell said.

Irvine offered him a puppy dog eyed expression. "Come on Zell you know you love me really, I am your best friend and besides…." He smirked at Seifer. "It wasn't me who hurt your back last month when you told Dr Kadowacki that you….slipped in the shower."

The little blonde's eyes widened and he glared at Seifer. "You shit!" He hit him a couple of times in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What? What's he talking about?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing!" The little blonde had been embarrassed to tell the doctor that he and Seifer had been fooling around when the larger blonde had accidentally pushed him so hard into the control panel on the Ragnorok that some of the buttons had left impressions on his skin and he had a few bruises. It was when she noticed the bite marks that he had had to run away.

Irvine smirked at him.

"That's blackmail!"

"I know, isn't it great!"

Zell glared at him. "Okay so I've never…" He glanced at Seifer. "Had… phone sex."

Seifer grinned at poor Irvine.

He frowned. "But blackmail! I might post this information in Balamb newspaper anonymously!"

"Well I remembered from the showers that he-" He pointed wildly at Squall, who looked up almost nervously. "Had some interestingly placed bite marks!"

"Really?" Selphie asked in interest.

Zell nodded. "Like here." He got up and pointed to high up on the inside of his thigh.

Seifer laughed.

The commander paled, getting up from the table. "That's it I'm going."

Amidst the protests the brunette collected up his shoes and socks and half ran out into the corridor bare foot.

Zell stood and stretched. "Me too, as fun as that was I need my beauty sleep." He got his shoes and socks. "Seifer, come and get beauty sleep with me."

The taller blonde caught the shirt that was thrown at him and nodded at the remained group. "It's been fun ladies."

………….

Here endth


End file.
